The last favor
by Dannei
Summary: Arnold loses an essay contest which prize was a chance to find his parents. How will he be able to travel to San Lorenzo?
1. Chapter 1

So... this is my first fanfic. I got caught in the Hey Arnold fever since I knew the Jungle Movie was happening. Anyway, I hope you like it. Also, english is not my first language so if I make a terrible grammar mistake, let me know.

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and all of its characters belong to Craig Bartlett

 **Chapter one: The envelope**

Arnold was lying in his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"This was my only chance and I blew it. Blew it!" he said while he settled on his back "and now I don't know how much time will it take to see them"

Arnold felt depressed because he had lost an essay contest which prize was a full-payed trip for 6 people, to any destination. His essay was a month's work: He had written over 3500 words with all of his heart to win a travel to San Lorenzo and find his lost parents.

But when Mr. Simmons, his 5° grade teacher, began a congratulation speech for the contest winner, he didn't expect it was dedicated to Helga G. Pataki. The girl who teased him since they were 3 years old.

When the teacher asked Helga where she was willing to go, she didn't know "Maybe Paris or Italy, I haven't decided yet". Mr. Simmons told her to think about it and then go to the principal so he could start with all the paper work. "You've got three days to claim your prize" he clarified.

And so, when Arnold came home he went directly to his bedroom, leaving his grandparents worried. He just laid there angry at himself for not doing the best job.

"This is hopeless" he said to himself.

Suddenly, a knock on his door caught his attention. The door opened slowly.

"Hi shortman, is everything all right?" said his grandparent when he entered the room.

"I don't feel like talking about it, grandpa".  
"I understand" said Phil while he walked towards Arnold "then I'll just give this to you and leave" Phil handed his grandson an envelope.  
"What is it?" asked while sitting on his bed.  
"I don't know. Oscar said he saw someone placing it on the mailbox and leave. He checked it and asked me to give it to you, since it's got your name on it".

Arnold opened the envelope and got shocked.  
"When did this arrive?"  
"Only five minutes ago, shortman".  
"I have to leave grandpa, I'll be back soon".

Arnold put the envelope in a drawer and headed downstairs.

"I might still catch her up".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two \o/  
I just want you to know that this is a short story. I'm not planning to write about the adventures in San Lorenzo. It's like a prequel. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for the preovius reviews. Feel free to comment ^^

Disclaimer: All the Hey Arnold characters belong to Craig Bartlett.

 **Chapter 2: Maybe you're right**

Rhonda was sure she would win. That's what Helga overheard in the hall when the princess was having a conversation with Nadine.

"When I win I'm going to ask to go to Paris or Italy! Oh, it shall be wonderfull. I'm gonna have the best time ever shopping in the capital of fashion, or eating all that delicious Italian food"

"Yeah right, princess. I'm sure those 3000 words about yourself are gonna impress the judges" said Pataki when she passed by Rhonda's side

"Look who's talking. Like some aggressive girl with no class could write something that's good. What did you write about? How you looove to wrestle and intimidate your classmates?" answered Rhonda, with confidence

"You're gonna eat your words Rhonda"

Afterwards Helga went to her classroom and saw an anxious Arnold. He was hitting his desk with his fingers and stared at the door. Like waiting for Mr. Simmons to come.

"He must be expecting the contest results" she thought.

She threw a spitball to him as she was walking to her seat. "First one of the day, football head"

Only Arnold, Nadine, Phoebe, Rhonda and herself had participated in the essay contest, and she was confident she could win. After all, she was the best writer in her class, even though nobody else knew.

"Oh, my beloved, don't you worry. I'm gonna win that contest and take us to the most romantic trip ever, to London".

Helga imagined Arnold falling for her. So far from everyone they knew, there would be no problem for she to act as herself. She and Arnold would have dinner alone, and then after chatting a little Arnold would realize they are meant for each other. And finally, she would leave her hair untied to let him know she was Cecile. And as Arnold remains speechless she would confess her feelings one more time, softly and tenderly. And he would absolutely tell her he loved her back.  
It was flawless

She sighed and dedicated Arnold a love look. "It's Flawless"  
Arnold heard her and turned to look at her. Helga, surprised, ripped a piece of paper and made another spitball that threw against Arnold

"What are you looking at, you moron" she said. Arnold narrowed his eyes, and continued to wait for his teacher.

When Simmons came in he congratulated Helga for winning the contest. Everybody clapped, except Rhonda who gave her an angry look and Arnold who seemed disappointed.

"Have you thought were do you want to travel, Helga?"  
"Maybe Paris or Italy, I haven't decided yet" answered Helga with a pretentious voice while looking at Rhonda, who was furious, just to tease her.

The class moved on, and Helga continued her daydream with Arnold. She would ask him to go with her to London, right after class. However, her fantasies were interrupted when she realized that every time she looked at Arnold he seemed more and more sad.

"I guess he really wanted to win. But he'll cheer up as soon as I tell him. Oh Arnold, my love, so naïve, so sweet"

When classes were over, Arnold exit the classroom with Gerald behind him. Helga picked up her stuff and followed them.

"What's up Arnold? I mean, I feel so miserable just by looking at you" said Gerald, but when Arnold looked back at him, he felt bad. Maybe it was not the moment to joke.  
"It's just… I really needed to win"  
"It's no so bad. You did your best didn't you? Although who would have guessed Helga could win". Gerald thought those standard phrases would make his friend feel better. But he still looked depressed.

Helga, meanwhile, followed the two boys quietly. They stopped on a bench outside the school and continued their conversation, so she hid nearby.

"Is there something you wanna tell me, buddy?"  
"That was my chance to travel to San Lorenzo, Gerald,"  
"San Lorenzo? Where's that place anyway?"  
"You see Gerald, that's where my parents went before they disappeared. A few months ago, I found my dad's journal and in the last page there was a map."

Helga felt truly bad for him. That map was a little hope for Arnold to find out what happened to his parents. No wonder why he was so depressed.

"I wanted so badly to go there, and looked for them, But now… I don't know when I will be able to travel to San Lorenzo. Could be years, you know? And what if it is too late…"

Helga left. She had heard enough. She walked cautiously to the bus stop. Wondering what she should do. She had win that contest with her own efforts. She really wanted to go to London, not just because she wanted to confess, it was her favorite country.

"So, you're not really planning to go to Paris or Italy, Right Helga?" asked rudely Rhonda, who was just arriving at the bus stop next to Nadine. "You just wouldn't appreciate such fancy countries."

"You know, Rhonda… maybe you're right."

Helga ran back to school to talk to Mr. Wartz. She had to, before she regretted her decision. She remembered how hard it was to give up her snow boots. But if this didn't make Arnold to love her, then nothing would. She wasn't going to give him everything that was hers, until he decided he loved her… or not… that was a little too hard. But this time, this prize was so important to him.

"I guess this is the last favor I do for him. It's all or nothing. If after this he just doesn't understand I would do anything for him, then I'll… just leave this feeling of mine go, and forget him".


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and it's characters belong to Craig Bartlett.  
Please, feel free to comment ^^

 **Chapter 3: No way**

Helga told Wartz she wanted to go to San Lorenzo.  
"Never heard about that place before. But you're the winner so…"

The principal picked up his phone and talked to the contest committee and told the same thing as Helga.

"The committee tells me they have an agreement with a hotel in San Lorenzo, so they approve your destination. As for the plane tickets, since the airline is the one giving the prize, all you have to do is show up next Monday at 6:00 am with your 5 companions and they will print the tickets right there. Flight's at 8:40 am. And you must be at the airport on Friday at 5 pm to come back to Hillwood" Wartz took a deep breath and said "Congratulations miss Pataki"

When Helga left school she went to the boarding house to tell Arnold the good news

"Oh Arnold, I know everything about your parents. Please accept this love gesture. Come with me to San Lorenzo and I will follow you every step of the way until you find them"

"Me? Traveling with you? No way" answered Arnold with disgust in his eyes and laughed at her.

Helga's fantasy was over. She started to feel nervous. What if he rejected her offer? She began to think how could everything go wrong. After all, she didn't have a plan. She did it all in a rush.

When she arrived at Arnold's house, she had already lost her bravery.  
Feeling a bit sad she pulled off a paper of a notebook and wrote.

"If you want I'll lend you my trip, football head. I'm not going to such a lame place anyway. You can pick up your ticket at 6:20. Flight to San Lorenzo is at 8:40, next Monday. Then they will tell you the details". She made an envelope and wrote on it her beloved's name. After placing it on the mailbox, she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and it's characters belong to Craig Bartlett.  
Please, comment ^^.

 **Chapter 4: What else are you supposed to do?**

Arnold ran to the street, looking for Helga but he didn't see her. He decided to go to her house, he might find her in the way. He started to walk to settle down his mind a little bit. He couldn't believe she was offering him a ticket to San Lorenzo. Why him? Why to San Lorenzo? Did she know he wanted to go there? He almost knew that was no coincidence.

Months ago Helga had confessed her feelings to Arnold on the FTi building roof. After saying things about shrines and poems she kissed him. But when everything was over, and confronted her, it was too much for him. What was he going to say? He always knew Helga was a good person deep down, but he never suspected she was in love with him.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to break her heart. When Helga began to explain herself, that day, he had a feeling she didn't want to know how he felt towards her. And so, he helped her take back her confession.  
Everything came back to normal between them, and just pretended nothing ever happened. Helga was still rude at him, but he started to think a lot of her and tried to figure out some things.  
He understood why the loooong kiss in the school play, and sometimes he wondered if she had written that little pink book, but he was too coward to compare it with the yearbook.  
Helga was, indeed, a total mistery. Arnold tried a few times to get closer to her, but always failed. Anytime she was about to open herself she went mad out of nowhere and insulted him.  
Since he wasn't going anywhere with Helga, he assumed she had already forgot him. He assumed the reason she was still so rude at him was to get over him more easily.

But this… the ticket to San Lorenzo… if she had done this for him then, she was giving up too much.

Suddenly, Arnold remembered…

"You just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood …That's a pretty amazing thing to do for someone you claim to hate"  
"Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing person, football head"

It was not the first time she gave up on something to help him.

"What else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?" Arnold her Helga's voice replying to him and he blushed.

"I guess… she really is a pretty amazing person" he sighed "but could she possibly still be in love with me?"

Arnold didn't know if he could just accept the ticket. Yes, it was what he so desperately needed, but this just meant he owed a lot to Helga. Obviously she did this for love, and he didn't love her back. Those brief moments Helga had shown herself… well… he liked her. But it wasn't enough to love her back.

"I think I'll solve it when I talk to her… I'll find a way to pay her back this ticket".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and it's characters belong to Craig Bartlett.  
Please, review ^^

 **Chapter 5: Let's talk  
**

Helga went for a walk to the park for the rest of the afternoon because she knew Arnold was going to look for her, asking a lot of questions, and she wasn't ready for them. So she didn't get back home until seven.  
She was just arriving at her stood when she saw someone sitting on the stairs.

" _That stupid football head! Did he really wait up for me? I should have come back at eight!_ " Helga felt really annoyed. Why was Arnold so stubborn? Arnold was looking at the steps like he was overthinking something. "Get out of my way, Arnoldo" she said while climbing the stairs. "Criminy! Can't I get back home without bumping in to your stupid face! Were you like waiting for me or something?"  
"Well when I came you weren't home… so I sit down on the footsteps" said Arnold scratching the back of his neck.  
"Blah blah. Move it, football head"  
Arnold step aside and for one moment he felt stunned. She was being really mean. "Come on Arnold. You can do this" He thought to himself and got up.  
"Helga wait"  
The blond girl turned around seconds before opening the front door  
"Do you think you can tell me what to do, moron?"  
"That's not…" Arnold breathe deeply "Helga, can I talk to you, please… please" that last word sounded a little bit sad, so of course he got her attention.  
"Listen, if this is about the ticket, I'll lend them all to you, ok? I don't need them. In the other hand, if you don't want them I'll give them to Phoebe"  
Helga's words were rough, but she kept looking away, and blushing. So he wasn't scared at all.  
"Before you attack me, please listen to what I've got to say" said Arnold, calmed.  
"Well, spill it out, shrimp, I've got more important things to do" yelled the girl  
"But, are you sure you want to have a conversation out here?"

Of course she didn't. She didn't want anyone else to know.  
"Fine, come in" she said, giving up.

Helga opened the door and Arnold followed her. "I'm home Bob; I'm home Miriam" said Helga. "Should I go and greet them too?" asked Arnold when he noticed they were going right to her room. He wanted to tell her parents they would be just talking in there.  
"Don't even mind, hair boy, Bob must be in his room… I can hear him snore. And I just saw Miriam passed out in the couch" said while she kept climbing the stairs  
"Is she ok?"  
"Yeah, don't worry about her" answered Helga with a bitter tone. She could have said "she's drunk" but there was no need to involve Arnold in her sad home life.

Arnold felt a little nervous for being alone with Helga. He had to be very careful to have a decent conversation with her so she didn't get mad and kicked him out of her house. Helga was happy Arnold was with her, but scared of what could come next.

She opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. Then she pointed a chair for Arnold to sit on it. He looked around on the bedroom. He had been here before and he noticed it looked different.  
"You changed the color of the walls… and pinned on them so many papers. Are you working on something?" He asked as he got up, with a smile on his face. He wanted to see what was written there.  
"Get back to your seat, Arnoldo. You're not here to poke around". Said Helga, so very mad. And so, Arnold sat in the chair again. " _Don't get mad, don't get mad_ " Arnold begged in silent.  
" _Oh, If only I could show you all those poem books that are all about you, my beloved. I wish I wasn't so afraid of your feelings_ ". Helga felt guilty because she yelled at him

"Well… now. What did you want to talk about, football head?" asked Helga after calming down.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and it's character belong to Craig Bartlett.  
Please comment. Hope you liked it.

 **Chapter 6: So, is that a yes?**

Arnold took a deep breath, as if he needed time to find the right words.  
"Thank you very much for the ticket, Helga"  
She did not see that coming. She thought he would just throw up a bunch of questions.  
"I-It's no big deal, football head. Like Central America was a great deal"  
"You probably did your best to win that contest, and you give a ticket to me… you even said I could have them all" said the blonde boy looking at his feet, with such a warm voice, Helga lowered her defenses. "Can I know why?"  
Helga was stunned  
"Well you see football head, it's not like it's any of your business, but I did it to tease Princess Lloyd. She mucked at my writing skills so I thought if I chose a crappy place and gave the tickets to someone I hate so much, she would get even more angry"  
Arnold for the first time on his life noticed she was lying. " _Because I like a good mystery_ " he remembered she saying that moments before admitting she loved him. He could totally let her know he knew it was all a bunch of lies, but…  
If he did, he would be pushing her to tell him she loved him. Again! And that just wasn't fair. He didn't love her. So he decided to play along with her, a little more.

"I see" Arnold blushed and stared at the floor.  
Meanwhile, Helga knew that was not convincing. And felt her heart rushing inside her chest. She'd probably have to tell Arnold how much she loved him.  
"So you were so sure you could win, you felt insulted when she doubted it"  
"ah?" asked Helga. Did he believe her? Or was he playing dumb?  
"Why were you so sure you would win, Helga?" continued Arnold. He expected driving away the conversation would calm her down. Besides, he could try to know her a little bit more. He didn't love her. That was right. But what she was doing for him was such a kind gesture he wanted to love her back. How many people are willing to give up such a chance. She really loved him.  
"Well… I… am good at writing. I like to do it, so it's easy for me"  
"So you've write thing before?"  
Arnold wasn't asking more questions about San Lorenzo. " _Why?_ " Helga wondered " _He's asking about me…_ "  
"Well... y-yeah. So what. It's not a big deal, ok, Arnoldo?" He noticed she was getting nervous. " _Don't force it Arnold_ " he instructed himself.  
"Have you written stories, essays, tales… or maybe… poems?" Helga felt he was implying it, rather than asking it. " _The pink book!_ _He's wondering if I wrote the pink book_ "  
Arnold saw her so shy. She blushed. She looked really cute with that look. In return, he looked at her so tenderly. Maybe it had been her… but, he didn't want to blew it and he knew she was not going to answer that question. He got up and sit next to her on her bed. She was speechless.

Suddenly Helga reacted, and was about to yell at Arnold for sitting so close to her. But Arnold thought faster.  
"You know Helga. This means a lot to me. I was willing to go to San Lorenzo, you know?" he said smiling at her. "And you are giving me tickets to travel there"  
" _Crap! He knows. He must think I'm such a stalker_ " thought Helga feeling dizzy.  
"Talk about coincidences" continued Arnold.  
"ah?" " _He can't really think it's a coincidence!_ "  
"what?"  
"I mean. Well it's an awful place, no wonder why an awful person would like to go there"  
Arnold opened his eyes wide. He did not see that coming. He thought he had taken control on the situation. He laughed and said "Well it doesn't matter. It still means a lot to me Helga. You know, that's where my parents went before they disappeared. I hoped they would still be there, but there were no clues on their whereabouts. Until I found a map. And this trip is the last piece to this puzzle" said Arnold with his arms lying on Helga's bed and his eyes looking at the roof. " _But you already know that, don't you?_ He did his best not to say that out loud.  
Arnold looked at Helga once again. She had a sad look. He swore he could have just leaned and kiss her. But he knew that kiss would have come out of gratitude, and that was not was she deserved.  
He knew what he had to do.  
"But you know Helga. There are just two problems with your gift"  
"I already told you. If you don't want them, I'll give them to Phoebe" growled Helga  
Arnold let out a little laugh. Helga was confused.  
"Why are you laughing, you moron"  
"It's not that I don't want the ticket. I want it, really" He smiled at her. "It's just you know. When I think about it… I'm not sure the prize is valid if you're not coming. You know? The tickets, the restaurant, the hotel… all those stuff must be under your name" Helga wanted to make herself a face palm. She didn't think this through. "Besides… I can't take my grandparents. I had not think about it, but they wouldn't let me go on a search quest to find my parents. It's "too dangerous", soo… you should come to. If I say you're inviting me, with the supervision of your parents… then they should be fine with it. I don't have to tell them the truth of where we're going…"  
"You? Lying? I want to see that"  
"So, is that a yes?"  
She bit her lowerlip. "Ok ok. Yes. But we're not taking Bob and Miriam. We'll go there with Olga, after all… she is easier to manipulate. Besides, if she's taking her boyfriend, it wil be easier to sneak out and look for our parents. And that means... we've got two tickets left… so… Gerald & Phoebe…?  
"Sounds like a plan"

Arnold wanted Helga to come with him. After all, it was her prize and most importantly… he wanted to know her better. He would give them a chance… He didn't love her… but he was not giving up so easily. If Helga was capable of demonstrating so much love with this kind gesture, then he wouldn't say that again until he met the true Helga.  
If still, he couldn't love her back, then he would be by her side forever, taking care of her, as she has taken care of him.

"In that case… I'm leaving. I'm gonna tell my grandpa the good news. I'll star to pack my suitcase right now" He stand up and smiled. Helga had never seen him so happy. She smiled as well. "Thanks again, Helga" his word somehow warmed Helga's heart.  
"It's no big deal, Arnoldo. I'll see you Monday at 6:00"  
"Wasn't it 6:20?"  
Helga planned to go there minutes earlier to just say one of the tickets was for Arnold Shortman, and then head back home, so she wouldn't run into him.  
"Ah… no, no. 6:00 am. Don't mix up things"  
He rolled his eyes and said "Whatever you say Helga" closing the door behind him. Helga laid down on her bed and sighed "My love invited me to go with him"

Arnold was on the other side of the door. He had the chance to listen those last words. He, for some reason, felt his heart a little warmer.

 **The End**


End file.
